denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ch.619
It's the 619th Ch. of Denma. Summary Dr. Kitten smokes and offers the Director of Pax Industries a glass of liquor. The Director of Pax Industries drinks the liquor and says Gosan is getting weirder lately, and he feels like he's talking to a brick wall. Kitten asks that is the Director of Pax Industries really going to quit. The Director of Pax Industries says he have had it with this. Kitten says he knows what the Director of Pax Industries means, but when he leave, a lot of people will turn their backs on the Gosan's, and they aren't quite happy with how they distribute the profits, and he's the one who kept them happy all these years, who would wanna stay when he's not around any more, and let's face it, and everyone knows that he's the one who runs the Gosan family, at least, that's how he sees it, and the one who takes care of things is the true owner. Kitten explains that Gosan might've taken management classes and learned how to be an emperor, but there's no way he can beat the Director of Pax Industries's managerial skill out in the field, and he were the one who saved Gosan family from the brink of downfall. The Director of Pax Industries asks what Kitten is trying to say. Kitten says it's simple, and he just want the Director of Pax Industries to take the matters more actively for the good of many, and he's on his side, of course. The Director of Pax Industries lights a cigarette. The Devarims arrive at the El family. Aaron makes a deep bow to El, and says he saved the Devarims' lives. El says the El family is glad the Devarims are here, and he feels their uncertain future being all the more certain with their presence, and it's them who should thank Aaron, so please let them know if he need anything while he's here, and anything, they'll do their best to accommodate. Aaron says ever so merciful as the true master of the universe eight, and the Devarims will also do their best if there's anything they could do to help. Glyph of forehead and White man say that most of the White Police Guards whose contracts with the Gosan's expired already signed the paper, and there hasn't been any summon order from them, so there shouldn't be any problem, but switching to another master isn't good. At this time, Federick calls and says Glyph of forehead and White man all received the contract sheet Master Hazz had given them, and they can get Lot and Gaya as well, because they need to talk. Characters #Kitten #Director of Pax Industries #Gosan (mention) #Odd-eyed Devarim #Keffiyeh Devarim #Permed Devarim #El #Hazz #Aaron #Glyph of forehead #White man #Federick #Lot (mention) #Gaya (mention) Trivia In the original version, Federick says 가야 (Gaya), but in the English version, he says Goya. It's mistranslated. The people can see 2. A.E. (11) - #518. Category:Chs.